Die Gefangenschaft
by la petite fille noire
Summary: Harry und der Phoenixorden wurde gefangen genommen und nun auf reinblütige Familien verteilt. Lucius hat ihn zu sich nach Malfoy Manor geholt um ihn dort als privates Spielzeug zu behalten. DxH entwickelt sich erst später. EDITED!


Summary: Lord Voldemort ist wieder an der Macht und hat den Orden des Phoenix in seiner Gewalt, einschließlich Harry und Ron. Hermine ist aufgrund ihres unreinen Blutes 2 Wochen lang gefoltert und vergewaltigt worden und daraufhin gestorben. Harry, die Leute vom Phoenixorden und Ron werden im Kreise der Death Eater nun als ... sagen wir privates Spielzeug vergeben.  
  
Ich habe keine Ahnung ob ich die Story zu Ende bringe denn wie ich so langsam merke wird das ganze hier noch sehr viel länger als Anfangs vermutet.  
  
Ich werde Death Eater schreiben weil mir der Name Todesser nicht gefällt, außer man spricht von ihnen, dann sage ich das Deutsche.  
  
„Ich, mein Lord!" Lucius Malfoy war aus den riesigen Reihen der schwarzgekleideten Death Eater herausgetreten. Er ging vor dem dunklen Lord auf die Knie. Diese Death Eater-Versammlung fand auf einer großen Waldlichtung statt, die im verbotenen Wald lag. „Du mein getreuer Todesser, Lucius, bist der Beste für ihn, denke ich. Hin und wieder werde ich zu dir kommen und ihn mir ansehen." Lucius stand auf und ging zu dem schockierten Jungen, der lebt. „Komm, Potter. Ich hab noch viel mit dir vor."  
  
Harr steckte in Hand- und Fußfesseln und hatte eine zerschlissenen dunkelgrünen Umhang an, der unter dem Hals durch einen Phoenix zusammengehalten wurde, sodass sich eine Kapuze auf dem Rücken bildete. (Stellt euch die Umhänge der Hobbits vor, nur halt nicht mit einem Efeublatt sondern mit einem Phoenix vorne. Und Der Umhang hängt nich hinter Schultern sondern hat vorne nur einen Spalt offen.) Darunter trug er schwarze, enganliegende, auch ziemlich zerschlissene Jeans und Pullover, wie sie in der Mugglewelt bei der Armee üblich waren. Seine schweren Stiefel waren schwarz und erinnerten leicht an Springerstiefel.  
  
Auf der Brust auf einem Abzeichen auf seinem Pullover stand: „H. Potter, Einsatz- und oberster Ordensleiter"Er trug keine Brille, da sein Sehfehler durch Magie berichtigt wurde, seine Haare waren ein wenig verfilzt, schmutzig und gingen ihm bis knapp unter die Achseln, was man aber jetzt nicht sehen konnte, da er sie zu einem Koten zusammengebunden hatte. (also ein Pferdeschwanz, der nicht ganz durchgezogen wurde, die meisten Mädchen tragen so etwas, na auf jeden Fall so ähnlich)  
  
Sein Gesicht zierte inzwischen auch eine zweite Narbe, die sein rechtes Auge durchlief und bei der er Glück hatte, dass sie ihn nicht auf diesem Auge erblinden lies. Er konnte es aber problemlos öffnen und schließen.  
  
Auf diese Anspielung reagierte der Gefangene erst gar nicht, sondern lies sich widerwillig wieder in die Reihen ziehen, sodass er hinter dem Malfoy zum Stehen kam.  
  
Nachdem die Versammlung sich auflöste, bei deren Ablauf weitere Ordensmitglieder „verteilt"wurde, packte Lucius den 18-jährigen Mann an den langen Haaren und disapparierte mit ihm nach Malfoy Manor.  
  
Lucius schliff Harry regelrecht hinter sich her und lies ihn dann in der imposanten Eingangshalle fallen. Harry blieb liegen und wurde mit einem Tritt Malfoys in eine dunkle Ecke geschoben. „Draco, Narcissa! Wir haben einen besonderen Gast!"brüllte der blonde Mann. Schnell erschien Draco, lief die Treppe herunter und stoppte kurz vor seinem Vater. Eine Tür flog auf und Narcissa schwebte regelrecht durch den Raum auf ihren Gatten zu. „Lucius was ist denn?"Prüfend sah sie den Mann in Death Eater Montur an. „Ja, Vater, was ist denn? Wer ist hier?"Mit einem kalten Gesichtsausdruck nickte Lucius in die dunkle Ecke, in die er Harry gekickt hatte.  
  
Draco, der nicht richtig erkennen konnte, wer dieser jemand war, rollte ihn mit seinem Fuß zur Seite sodass man jetzt das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen sehen konnte. „Potter!"hauchte der Malfoy-Erbe. „Ja, genau der. Er gehört ab jetzt mir."erklärte Lucius, der sich inzwischen die Death Eater Robe abgestriffen hatte und stattdessen eine Schwarze mit dunkelgrünem Schimmer angezogen hatte. „Darf ich mich um ihn... hm kümmern, Vater?"fragte Draco mit einem fast kindischen Glänzen in den Augen. Abschätzend sah Lucius seinen Sohn an, eigentlich hatte er dies vorgehabt, aber der Junge würde diese Aufgabe wahrscheinlich noch besser lösen können als er. Schließlich nickte er.  
  
Draco drehte sich sofort um und ging zu einer Truhe und zog sich einen schweren, schwarzen Ledermantel an, da es inzwischen draußen ziemlich kühl geworden war. Dann zog er sich noch schwarze Drachenlederhandschuhe an und ging drohend auf den Gleichaltrigen zu. Hart packte er ihn in den Haaren und zwang ihn sich hinzustellen. Draco war einen halben Kopf größer als Harry, außerdem der Blonde war kräftiger als er, da der Junge, der lebte, seit Tagen nichts gegessen hatte. Er nahm die kurze Kette, die zwischen Harrys Händen verlief und machte ihm so klar, dass er mit ihm kommen sollte.  
  
Die Beiden gingen wieder nach draußen. Vergnügt und leise summend zog Draco Harry hinter sich her. Sie kamen zu einem Platz, der mit riesigen Steinplatten ausgelegt war. Überall standen Tröge, manche waren mit Wasser gefüllt, es gab mehrere Schläuche und man sah zwei Tonnen, von denen eine mit Kleidung und die Andere mit Schuhen gefüllt waren. Hier war der Ort, wo die Gefangenen gewaschen wurden. Draco murmelte einen Spruch und nahm dann die Ketten ab. „Los, zieh dich aus!"Die Hände seines Gefangenen waren immer noch gefesselt, nur ließen dies Fesseln Gegenstände sowie Kleidung hindurch. Interessiert wartete Draco Harrys Reaktion ab.  
  
Es klickte und Harry hatte die Schnalle in Form eines Phoenix´ geöffnet und der Umhang glitt zu Boden. Dann zog er sich den Pullover und das T-Shirt, welches ebenfalls schwarz war, über die Schultern und lies sie achtlos fallen. Dann schnürte er sich schnell die Schuhe auf und zog sie aus. Danach öffnete er seinen Gürtel und zog die Hose zusammen mit seinen Socken aus. Kurz sah Harry ihn fragend an und auf Dracos Nicken hin, zog er auch die dunkelroten Boxershorts aus und legte sie auch sie achtlos auf den Boden.  
  
Draco musterte Harry. Der gestählte Oberkörper Harrys konnte sich sehen lassen. Ein sanfter Flaum wuchs knapp unter Harrys Bauchnabel, doch sonst war Harry nur leicht behaart, aber in anderen Dingen sehr gut ausgestattet. Draco wies Harry an, sich umzudrehen und sah auf dem muskulösen Rücken.  
  
Dort spannten sich vor den Schulterblättern zwei schwarze, große Drachenflügel, die erst auf dem Po endeten. Als erstes dachte Draco, es wären Echte, doch dann identifizierte er sie als eine magische Tätowierung. Sie veränderten sich je nach Stimmung. Wäre Harry traurig, wären sie ganz klein, zusammengefaltet und schwarz, wäre er glücklich, wären sie dunkelrot und genauso groß wie jetzt. Doch da sie groß, ausgespannt und schwarz waren, hieß das nur, dass Harry wütend war, und zwar sehr wütend.  
  
Draco gab Harry einen Stoß zwischen die Schulterblätter und schubste ihn so vor die Wand. Gerade als er sich umdrehte, um den Schlauch zu holen, hörte er wie Harry etwas murmelte.  
  
„Was meintest du?"säuselte er. Harrys Augen blitzten wütend. „Ich nannte dich einen Spanner."Draco blinzelte vergnügt. „Bei Merlin, wenn du dich schon darüber aufregst, dass ich dich nur ansehe, wie wird es erst, wenn ich dich anfasse?"Harry wusste, dass es nur eine rein rethorische Frage war.  
  
Draco schnappte sich denn Schlauch und nachdem er ihn mit seinem Stab (nicht der Stab sondern sein Zauberstab und wenn ihr immer so pervers seid, kann ich auch net helfen)angetippt hatte, schoss kaltes Wasser heraus.  
  
Er richtete ihn direkt auf Harry und dieser zuckte daraufhin kurz zusammen, doch dann entspannte er sich und drehte sich nach einer Weile auch um, damit er auch von hinten sauber wurde. Dann löste er seinen Zopf, was sich als schwierig erwies, da er immer noch zusammengebundene Hände hatte und wusch sich dann den Dreck aus seinen Haaren. Schnell stellte Draco das Wasser wieder ab.  
  
Er war verblüfft. Jeder Gefangene hatte sich vor dem Wasser schützen wollen, während Harry es regelrecht genossen hatte. „Komm her!"Harry drehte sich um und es schien, als dachte er nach, ob er das tun wollte, doch dann ging er langsam auf ihn zu und blieb kurz vor ihm stehen. Schnell sprach er einen Spruch und Harrys Haare waren nicht mehr verfilzt. Er merkte wie Harry eine Gänsehaut bekam, da er nass war und sich außerdem noch draußen befand. Er stellte sich vor Harry, der langsam anfing zu zittern.  
  
Dann packte er ihn an der Schulter und lenkte ihn zu einem der Tröge. Kleine Eiswürfel schwammen in dem Wasser herum. „Hinknien!"Der Schwarzhaarige gehorchte und kniete sich vor den Trog. Draco packte Harrys Kopf und drückte ihn unter Wasser. Harry wehrte sich stark und rammte Draco schließlich den Ellenbogen in die Lendengegend, woraufhin dieser einen kurzen Schmerzenslaut von sich gab und Harry los ließ. Der tauchte sofort wieder auf, schien aber nicht außer Atem zu sein. „Saftsack!"murmelte Harry verächtlich.  
  
Der Blonde richtete sich wieder vollständig auf, fuhr Harry unter die Haare an den Nacken und tauchte ihn wieder, wobei diesmal seine Haare mit ins Wasser kamen und so sauber waren.  
  
„So. Ich denke, du weißt was eine Tunika ist, oder?"Ja, natürlich wusste Harry das, weshalb er nickte. Schon wurde Harry ein kratziger, filziger, langer Stoff an den Kopf geworfen. „Ich werde dir jetzt die Arme Festketten und dir dann die Tunika binden. Diese Tunika wirst du immer tragen, dich um ihren korrekten Sitz kümmern und sie dir binden müssen, also pass jetzt auf wie ich das mache, denn wenn sie falsch sitzt, dann..."Harry zog Draco zu einer Wand in der auf Harrys Schulterhöhe zwei metallene Reifen angebracht waren, welche man mit einem Schloss verschließen konnte.  
  
Der Blonde legte die Hände seines Gefangenen in sie, verschloss sie und begann ihm die Tunika zu binden.  
  
Einmal musste er Harry umarmen, weil die Tunika logischerweise auch um seinen Rücken geschlungen werden musste und schob dabei sein Knie zwischen die Schenkel des Schwarzhaarigen. Jetzt wusste Harry ganz genau, was Malfoy vorher mit anfassen meinte.  
  
Als er fertig war machte er Harry los und belegte seine Hände wieder mit den magischen Fesseln. Die Tunika reichte bis auf den Boden und verlieh ihm ein leicht ägyptisches oder auch griechisches Aussehen.  
  
„Ich bring dich jetzt zu dem Gefangenenschlafsaal, in dem du schlafen wirst. Oh, und was ich vergessen hatte,"er drückte Harry eine schwarze Hose, die aus demselben Stoff wie seine Tunika war, in die Hände „darin wirst du schlafen."Harry zog den stark ausgeleierten Gummibund auseinander. „Da pass ich doch dreimal rein."Dracos Augen blitzten voller Vorfreude auf. „Na ja, so kriegen mein Vater oder ich sie besser runter." Ein süffisantes Grinsen schlich sich bei dem Gedanken auf sein Gesicht.  
  
Draco gab ihm wieder einen Stoß in den muskulösen Rücken und bedeutete ihm so weiterzugehen. Nach dem sie einmal Malfoy Manor umrundet hatten (Stellt euch vor Eingang ist im Norden und der Waschplatz ist im Osten und der Gefangenenschlafsaal ist im Westen) standen sie vor einem großen Gebäude welches zwei große und hohe Flügeltüren, welche aber wenn sie geöffnet waren eher nach einem Tor aussahen, besaß und eine kleine Tür besaß. Alle drei Türen waren aus einem dunklen Metall und hatten Eisenbeschläge. Der Malfoy deutete ihm zu der kleinen Tür zu gehen und murmelte dann ein Passwort. Sofort sprang die Tür auf und warf einen Lichtspalt in den großen Saal.  
  
Systematisch angelegt lagen auf dem Boden Decken in denen die Gefangenen schliefen. In diesem einen Saal waren ungefähr 100 Leute untergebracht worden und weiter hinten, am Ende des Saals, waren noch 10 oder 15 „Betten" frei.  
  
Die Köpfe der Gefangenen lagen alle zur Wand und in der Mitte gab es eine Art Gang, sodass man jeden erreichen konnte. Soweit Harry erkennen konnte hatte jeder Gefangene seine Hose an und die Tunika zusammengefaltet neben sich gelegt. Sie gingen nun in diesem Gang und waren an den ersten unbelegten „Betten"angekommen. „So, hier wirst du schlafen!"Draco zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger auf einen Deckenhaufen der rechts lag.  
  
Harry ging zu ihm und legte eine etwas schmutzigere Decke zu unterst, legte dann eine Decke so zusammen das sie als Kopfkissen fungierte und nahm die Dritte dann zu oberst. Harry legte die ihm erst angelegte Tunika wieder ab, faltete sie sorgsam zusammen und legte sie dann neben die Decken. Während diesem Vorgang war er sich seiner Nacktheit durchaus bewusst und konnte die erregten Blicke Malfoys regelrecht auf sich spüren.  
  
Dann zog er sich die kurzen Hosen, die ihn schwer an Boxershorts erinnerten, über und legte sich auf sein „Bett". Malfoy sah ihn verblüfft an. „Deckst du dich nicht zu?"Harry faltete die Arme hinter Kopf wobei man auf seinem nackten Oberkörper die Muskeln sich strecken bzw. zusammenziehen und schüttelte dann den Kopf.  
  
.:*:.  
  
Harry erwachte durch einen schrillen sehr lauten Piepton und setze sich sofort kerzengerade hin. Langsam erwachten um ihn herum auch der Rest der Gefangenen. Harry drehte seinen Kopf und Rücken kurz auf skurrile Weise und lies so seine Wirbelsäule knacken. Dann stand er auf, zog seine Hose aus und band sich die Tunika.  
  
Malfoy hatte ihm anscheinend die Fesseln abgenommen und sah konnte er seine Hände frei bewegen.  
  
Die riesigen Flügeltüren wurden aufgestoßen und ließen das grelle Licht der Morgensonne herein. Plötzlich merkte er wie hinter ihm ein Schatten auftauchte und bevor derjenige ihn berühren konnte, war Harry herumgefahren und packte ihn am Handgelenk. „Was willst du?"Vor ihm stand ein junger Mann, Anfang 20, mit hellbraunem Haar, intensiven hellblauen Augen, breiten Schultern und einem muskulösen Oberkörper.  
  
Er hatte immer noch die Shorts an und sah ihn nun mit einem abgestumpften Blick an. „Schöne Flügel hast du! Sie gefallen mir."  
  
Harry musterte verblüfft den jungen Mann vor sich. Er sah dass der Oberkörper mit kleinen Schrammen übersäht war und er etwas humpelte. „Sie verändern sich." Er stellte diese Aussage einfach so in den Raum. Auf einmal trat ein Anderer zu ihnen. „Hat er etwas gesagt? Hat er gesprochen?"Etwas verblüfft nickte Harry. „Wieso? Sollte er etwa nicht?"  
  
Der abgemagerte Kerl hatte ein rattenartiges Gesicht und schon seine Tunika angelegt. „Nein, hier hat er noch nie gesprochen. Sag mal bist du neu hier?" Wieder nickte Harry und lies nun die Hand von dem Braunhaarigen, die er immer noch festhielt, los. Dann schlüpfte er aus seiner Hose und legte sich nun die Tunika an.  
  
Ein Großteil seines Rückens war frei und der Stoff wand sich erst unter seinem Rücken, also auf seinem Po, um ihn, sodass man eine hervorragende Sicht auf Harrys Rücken hatte. Inzwischen hatte auch der Mann, der Harrys Rücken anfassen wollte, sich umgezogen und ging neben ihn nach draußen.  
  
Draußen stellten sich alle in eine Reihe, wobei dieser außergewöhnliche Mann, wie Harry bald feststellen musste, immer darauf bedacht war in Harrys Nähe zu bleiben. Auf einmal erschien eine maskierte, schwarzgewandete Person aus der Mauer, vor der sie sich aufgestellte hatten.  
  
„Ich werde euch jetzt aufteilen."Schrie sie (sie= die Person!) los. „Wenn ihr neu seid"dabei schaute er Harry an „wendet euch an die Anderen, um zu Wissen was ihr machen müsst."„Abschnitt drei und vier, Scheune."(Ein Abschnitt=5 Männer die im Schlafsaal nebeneinander schlafen) Sofort liefen zehn Männer weg, anscheinend auf dem Weg zur Scheune. „Du bist Abschnitt 20!"flüsterte der mysteriöse Mann neben ihm. „Abschnitt 2, 8, 12 und 1, Feld 5." Schon liefen 20 Männer zu Feld 5 wo sie anscheinend Feldarbeit machen mussten.  
  
„Wir sind in einem Abschnitt."Wieder wurden ihm diese Informationen von dem jungen Kerl neben ihm zugeflüstert.  
  
Alle Abschnitte wurden nacheinander aufgeteilt. Harry bemerkte dass in seinem Abschnitt eigentlich nur besonders hübsche und auch kaum besonders starke Männer waren.  
  
Dann als nur noch der Abschnitt 20 und 7 zurück blieb, brüllte der Mann: „Abschnitt 20, ab nach Malfoy Manor, Diener und Abschnitt 7 Malfoy Manor, Küche"Die zehn Männer liefen durch eine Tür ins Innere von Malfoy Manor. „Nimm dich vor Master Lucius und Master Draco in Acht!"  
  
Schon standen da drei Personen. Die Malfoy-Familie. „Ich will Potter und den Hellbraunen."Das ließ Lucius verlauten. Er hatte währenddessen ein süffisantes Lächeln aufgesetzt. Wiederwillig begaben er und dieser seltsame Mann sich zu Lucius Malfoy. Schon drehte er sich um und wie selbstständig gingen die Beiden hinter ihm her.  
  
Sie stiegen eine große Treppe hinauf und nahmen einen Gang der sich irgendwo nach rechts verlief. Dann blieb der Blonde abrupt stehen und öffnete eine Tür. Hinter der Tür war ein riesiges Zimmer. Die Wände waren aus unförmigen Steinbrocken zusammengezimmert worden.  
  
An einer Wand befanden sich wieder zwei Reifen auf Schulterhöhe, die man mit einem Schloss verschließen konnte.  
  
In der Mitte des Zimmers stand ein einfaches, metallenes, schmuckloses Bett, welches mit weißem Leinen bezogen war.  
  
Als Harry bemerkte das der Mann neben ihm angstgeweitete Augen hatte, wurde Harry etwas mulmig wurde. Und als er dann die geilen Augen Malfoys auf sich Ruhen sah bekam er es mit der Angst zu tun.  
  
*  
  
Malfoy schubste ihn zu der Wand mit den Reifen und kettete ihn fest sodass er genau mitbekam was auf dem Bett passierte.  
  
Harry traf der Schlag als er bemerkte was der Blonde jetzt machen wollte. „Nicht! Wie kannst....?"Er hatte nun den Mann auf das Bett gezerrt und ihn darauf geschmissen. „Oh doch. Er wird mir Freude bereiten. Na komm, Thomas, sei nicht immer so scheu!"Thomas wie Malfoy ihn genannt hatte, hatte sich jetzt an das Ende des Bettes gesetzt und seine Hände um die angezogenen Knie geschlungen, nichtwissend dass er dabei, durch die heruntergerutschte Tunika, Einblick auf seine Intimzonen gab.  
  
Malfoy sprach einen Zauber und schon schwebte Thomas in der Luft, alle Viere von sich gestreckt und mit dem Gesicht nach unten. Lucius striff sich dann die Robe ab und darunter trug er außer einer schwarzen Jeans nichts.  
  
Mit einem Schlenker des Zauberstabes war die Tunika verschwunden und der Blauäugige schwebte nun 10 Zentimeter über dem Bett und hatte einen Ausdruck in den Augen, den Harry wohl nie wieder vergessen wird.  
  
Sein Penis baumelte nun, logischerweise, nach unten und ca. 5 Zentimeter lagen auf dem Bett. Mit einem weiteren Schlenker seines Zauberstabes ließ Lucius den Mann zu sich herumdrehen, drehte ihn um, sodass er auf dem Rücken lag, und kettete dann seine Hände und Füße an den Enden seines Bettes fest.  
  
Dann ging er zu Harry und kettete ihn los. Harry nahm die Hände runter und sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Zieh mir die Hose aus."Harry grinste ein kaltes Grinsen. „Zu blöd um es selbst zu machen, was?"  
  
Harrys Kopf knallte durch die Wucht des Schlages an die Wand. „Zieh mir die Hose aus!"Noch immer benommen von dem Schlag, schüttelte Harry den Kopf, woraufhin Lucius ihn mit einer schnellen Bewegung an den Schultern packte und ihm das Knie in den Bauch rammte.  
  
Kurz sackte Harry zusammen, richtete sich dann aber wieder auf. Aber kurz bevor er sich ganz aufgerichtet hatte, rammte der Ältere ihm den Ellenbogen ihn den Rücken. „Alles muss man selber machen,..."  
  
Dann zog er sich die Hose selber aus, kettete Harry wieder fest und wandte sich dann wieder Thomas zu. 


End file.
